paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rachel Reid AKA Zero (Riley Reid Clone)
Rachel Reid is the Duplicate super Clone of Riley Reid- and she is an Honkrary Member of The Great 8. ''Appearance'' Since she is the exact Duplicate of Riley- Rachel looks exactly like her athletic build- everything. but she has a Bit of a Hanging fur tuft from her head that hangs over her left eye, she also stands at 5'4 feet tall as wel like Riley, she also had the same colored Blue eyes, she has a tage embedded into her right shoulder C-149. As Zero- she wears her Skin-Tight white suit, the suit Riley first found her in, but she made some altercations into it, she added a White cape, boots, and White Gloves. She is also Physically and mentally 16 years old, but chronologically she's 16 ''Personality'' They might look alike, but, Rachel is actually different from her Original counterpart, Riley. Rachel is actually a distant and quiet person. She shares Riley's sassy and stubborn personality. Rachel is very smart, she loves to participate in various school activities- she also has to go to a different school from her original counterpart, in order to avoid confusion. Rachel is very easy to make angry as well, if you push her, she might just lash out on you. Bio Rachel was "Born" in a Scientific Superhero Cloning lab on November 12, 2014- scientists infused the DNA of Black Arrow and Grey and out of that came Rachel. for 16 weeks they performed horrible experiments on her- seeing how she got her powers. She absolutely hated it there. The experiments were ran by Lex Luthor. about a couple of days later, The Great 8 broke in and busted out numerous clones- Rachel included. She was a bit angry at first- but she cooled off. She still wants to get to know her original counterpart better- she still thinks she doesn't have a purpose in the world. Powers Since she has some DNA of Grey or Kent Holden, she has some of his powers. Flight- She has the ability to fly, she can fly at the speed of sound- if she flies too fast, it could get risky. Superhuman strength- She may look like she can't do much, but Zero can lift things that are 30x her own weight, she can lift up to about 40 tons Heat vision- Zero can use her Heat Vision to melt through almost any surface, she may be able to melt the toughest metal. Copy Cat- She has the ablility to mock anything anothr person does just by looking, she can also take that information and store it- permanetly learning a new fighting style or technique. Thunder Clap- She can clap both of her hands together with enough force to blow an enemy away. X-Ray vison- She has the ability to look through things- including people. Skilled Archer- She developed this from Riley- she can sjoot up to 20 Arrows under a minute. More coming Soon! Trivia *She is chronologically 16 weeks old *She's a powerhouse- despite her body build. *She's an Honorary member of the 8, but, she rolls solo. Category:Female protagonist Category:Female Category:Fox Category:Clones Category:Hybrid Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonist Category:Shy Characters